Balanced
by AnimeGalRena
Summary: Most people believe that your soul mate is your one true love and for a lot of people that are marked that's true. But Spencer Reid wasn't so sure that was true with his soul mate, they had always seemed to fit better as friends. But will it stay the way, when Spencer's life is changed with one little e-mail, after his latest break up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds or the other show I don't quite mention but will end up crossing over with later.

Tell me if you know what show I'm talking about.

* * *

Spencer watched as his team danced across the floor, celebrating not only the end of a difficult case, but also the wedding of Will and JJ. He was happy for them, but it was hard to be happy when you had to watch the one you loved dance happily with their date.

He sighed and looked back down at the e-mail he had pulled up on his phone. The e-mail he had hardly been able to look away from since he got it this afternoon. He had read over it multiple times, not believing he had read it right the first twenty time. But as it had yet to say anything different, he knew he needed to get away, needed to figure out what he was going to do. He sighed once more and pull up his contacts, and selected C Towski.

 **:C Towski**

 **Hey I have some vacation time, and I really want to see you guys. Think I can come for a visit?**

 **Dr. S Reid.**

He didn't have to wait long for a reply, it was barely a minute before his phone chimed, letting him know he had a new message.

 **:Dr. S Reid**

 **U no Ur rooms always ready 4 U, U don't need 2 ask. Just let me no when U get here i'll pick U up. Can't w8 2 C U. Sounds lik we need 2 talk.**

 **C Towski**

 **:C Towski**

 **I just got a ticket for the last flight to night, it leaves at eleven thirty, so I should be there early morning. And you're right, I just don't think it's a conversation to have over the phone. Also stop texting me shorthand, it's crude, and you know I hate it. See you soon.**

 **Dr. S Reid**

 **:Dr. S Reid**

 **K just let me no when U land. C U then.**

 **C Towski**

Spencer pulled the e-mail back up and frowned slightly. He really had not expected this to be the result of his Doctor's appointment.

"What's that Papa?" Jack asked quietly as he set himself down on Spencer's lap. "And why do you keep looking at it if it makes you so sad?"

Spencer smiled at the boy. "I'm not sad about it Jack. I just am not sure what to do about the news my Doctor gave me."

Jack's eyes widen in concern. "Doctor? Are you sick?"

"No! no of course not. The only thing my Doctor said was wrong, was that I am a little underweight at this point, and need to eat more, that's all that he was concerned about." Spencer said trying to reassure him.

"Oh okay, but what's making you so worried? If it was just that, you wouldn't be so upset. So tell me, maybe I can help you figure out what to do. Please Papa."

Spencer thought for a moment, then pulled Jack real close. "Alright I'll tell you, but this is a secret between you and me. You can't tell anyone about this unless I tell you, you can. Not even your Dad. Okay?"

"I promise Papa. I won't tell anyone, especially not my Dad. It's our secret." Jack said nodding his head in agreement.

"Good." Spencer smiled. "Well, you know how women have babies and become Mommies, yes?" Jack hummed softly in acknowledgment. "It's rear, but sometimes a man can too, and I found out that I can and am. I'm going to have a baby and I don't know how to tell the baby's big brother or his Father, that they are too."

Jack frowned and thought for a moment. "But aren't I the baby's brother?"

Spencer hid a small smile, and pretended to think about it. "You know now that I think about it, you're right, you are the baby's big brother. Now how do we tell your Dad?"

"We don't. We don't tell him, he doesn't need to know." Jack said quickly.

"Why do you think that Jack? Doesn't he have the right to know and be in the baby's life. He would be really hurt, if we kept this from him."

"I know. I… I just don't want him to hurt baby Sci, like… like he did you." Jack muttered softly, ducking his head into Spencer's neck.

Spencer smiled sadly at the young boy. "Jackers, I know he hurt me, and while I'm both sad and mad about that. He has a right to know about baby Sci, and more importantly Sci has the right to have both of his parents in his life. But how 'bout I make you a deal. We'll wait until I get back from my trip to Burbank, then we'll figure out how to tell him together. Sound good?"

"Okay Spence, but isn't that where your Bonded and Bonds family lives?" Jack said, having seen his Dad, Beth and Morgan coming to sit with them.

Spencer rubbed the Star Trek like mark on his wrist. " Yeah I didn't think you would remember me talking about them, it's been awhile since I've mentioned them."

"You told me all about them. The two Doctors and your Bonded the Computer Genius that could out hack aunt Penny and has an IQ almost as high as yours."

"Yep that's my Bonded and his family." Spencer said softly.

"What's this Pretty Boy, You've got a bond mate and you never told us. That's just not nice Reid." Said Morgan as he took the seat closest to Spencer and Jack.

"It's not like I was hiding it Morgan, it's in my file. You just had to look, I bet you, Garcia could tell you just about all you would want to know, without having to look it up at this very moment."

"Look what up?" Garcia asked as she set down.

"The information on Spence's bond mate, Auntie Penny." Jack said before hopping down from Spencer's lap, and running off to play with Henry.

"Your bond mate? You mean this C Towski person that I can't seem to be able to get anything on, even though I have almost a name and a number. That bond mate?"

"Wait! You haven't been able to get anything on my bond mate. Wow that's a first."

"Yes and it's driving me crazy. How is it be possibly that I haven't found a single thing on your Bonded? Nothing, zilch, noda. How can that be Boy Wonder?" Penelope ranted.

"Dr. Reid," Came Beth's voice from where she set beside Aaron. "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like having a bond mate? I've know a few other bonded pairs, but they never talked about it." She asked.

"Oh ah. I don't mind you asking. I just don't really know what to tell you. I've known my bond mate since I was quite young and I've never really thought about it. I guess it's different for everyone." Spencer said awkwardly, not comfortable talking to his ex's date, or about his bond.

"Really how so?" Beth pushed.

"Um I guess to understand the relationship between a pair, you have to understand the bond. There are four types of bonds, it's not like everyone believes, not all bonded pairs are true love mate." He said hoping to bore her with the facts and statistics, before he had to get into his bond with the one person who could always make him chuckle even in his worst moods.

"True love mate?" The question, surprisingly, came from Aaron, who had yet to say anything since he set down.

"Oh yeah um, soul mates, that's what most people know them as." Spencer said refusing to look him in the eyes.

"So what you're saying, is that not all bonds are soul mates?"

"Yes. No, all bonds are soul mates, just not in the sense that most see soul mates. You see soul mate doesn't mean the love of you life, to be soul mates means that you are quite literally the other half of one's soul. You're one side of the coin while you soul mate is the other. This doesn't mean that you have to be in love with them, it just means that you balance each other out. Just because you're soul mates doesn't mean you're true love mates."

"I see, so all bonds are soul mates, but not all soul mates are true love mates? What about you and your bonded, are you true love mates?" Asked Beth, hoping to find out more.

"No, well I mean we could be, our bond hasn't settled yet."

"What do you mean, your bond hasn't settled yet, Pretty Boy?"

"Um, well like I said earlier, there are four types of bond. Technically there are three main bonds." Said Spencer trying to get them to stop asking about his bond.

"Well what are they Reid?" Pushed Morgan.

"First is the platonic bond, this is found mostly in new bonds. It's not that common to see this bond after the first year, about five percent of the bonded population is a platonic bond. Platonic bonds are often rivals, they tend to push each other to be their best. Then there is the friendship bond which are more of a support system. They're there to help you when something is wrong and tell you off if you're being an Idiot. Friendship bonds are about 45% of bonded population. And finally is a lovers bond or true love bond. They are every bit as supportive as a friendship bond and bring out the best in you. They make up 47% of the bonded population." Spencer said explaining each type of bond.

"Then what about the other three percent? And how can you tell what type of bond you have?" Questioned Garcia.

"Well the last three percent are like me. We have what is called a shifting bond. We don't settle into a single bond, because our bond becomes what we need at the time. But this doesn't mean that, if one of us needs the bond of lovers, that the other automatically shifts into the lovers bond. We both have to be at a point where we're open for it. We're not just going to fall into bed together and ruin other possible relationships. A shifting bond is about being what both sides of the bond need at the time." Spencer finished his explanation on the types of bonds. " And you can tell what type of bond it is based on the color of the pairs bond mark. A platonic bond is colored black or white. Friendship bonds can be any color except black, white, pink. Or red. A Lovers bond is pink or red. And a shifting bond has three colors, and you can tell which bond has the most control based on the major color on the bond."

"Oh really, which bond has control for your bond, are you more of a friendship bond or a lovers bond?" Garcia asked.

Spencer thought for a second, trying to figure out how to dodge the question without them realizing what he was doing. Luckily before he could answer, _Bad case of lovin' you_ rang out of his phone. Happy with an excuse not to explain his bond, he excused himself to answer his phone in private.

It was a few minutes later when Jack saw his Dad follow Spencer into the house. Worried for his Papa, Jack quickly went after him.

Aaron stopped right outside of Rossi's study, where he could hear Spencer's voice coming from inside.

"No Ellie, I'm fine. I just have some vacation time and my mom's not up for visitors right now. Plus it's been awhile since we last saw each other, so I figured it would be a good idea. But if you don't…" There was a pause as Spencer listened to the person on the other line. "Yes of course I know that. But I wasn't going to say you didn't want me there, I was going to say if you were busy than I don't want you to feel obligated to let me come visit. I can just hang out here during my vacation." There was another pause before Spencer spoke again. "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow. I should get in early morning, so the four of us can do breakfast. I have something really important to tell you guys. Bye love you."

Just as the Spencer ended his phone call, he heard the door behind him open. He made no move to turn around, already knowing who it was.

"Good job Reid. I never once suspected you were playing with me." Came the venomous voice of one Aaron Hotchner.

"I did no such thing Hotch, and you know it." Said Spencer calmly, though he was feeling anything but.

"If you weren't playing with me then how come you never told me about you bonded. You were obviously hiding it."

"Incase you weren't listening outside, it's on my file, so excuse my for not telling you something I assumed you already knew, you know, being my boss and all. But I guess I was wrong, after all you know what they say about assuming." Spencer said anger seeping into his voice. " Besides you were the one playing with me. I loved you Aaron, and I thought you felt the same. But then again I was wrong there too."

"Loved me. If you loved me you never would have left. So no Spencer you didn't love me." Said Aaron his voice hardening with anger.

"You're wrong Aaron, I loved you more than anything in the world. But you never loved me, 'cause if you did, you wouldn't have hid our relationship from our team, our family. I understand hiding it at first, but four years Aaron. You kept me hidden for four years, and you would have kept it from Jack and Jessica too, if they hadn't confronted you about it two years ago. You don't get the right to tell me I never loved you, when you're the one that destroyed our relationship."

"I destroyed our relationship? Tell me how I destroyed it, when you're the one that left, Spencer."

"You left first Aaron." Spencer said softly, no longer able to hold the sadness from his voice.

"Oh really, when Spencer? When did I leave, 'cause I don't remember leaving."

"You left the moment you said yes to Beth, Aaron. That's when, and I tried so hard to stay. I would still be trying if it wasn't for." He cut himself off, not wanting to get into why he had finally left.

"Wasn't for What?" Asked Aaron, demanding to know why he left.

"If it wasn't for me, Dad." Spencer and Aaron both turned towards the door, surprised they hadn't heard Jack enter. "I asked him to leave, because I couldn't stand to see you hurt him any longer." He said stepping closer to Spencer protectively.

"What are you talking about Jack?"

* * *

Thanks for reading

Ps. No promises to update, but will try.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Criminal Minds or Chuck.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Aaron looked into his son's eyes, trying to discern what was going through the young boy's mind.

"If you need to ask me that Father, then you obviously never saw what you were doing to him. You didn't see the pain in his eyes every time you brought up Beth." He said filling the name with all the hatred he felt for his father's relationship with her.

"Jack." Spencer rebuked, before Aaron could say something stupid. "Don't take this out on Beth, she hasn't done anything wrong. She doesn't even know. So don't make her out to be evil, when she is not."

"I'm sorry Papa." Jack said, turning his all attention to Spencer. "I didn't mean to. It's just-." He stopped unsure how to explain himself.

"I know, You're angry, and Beth is an easy target. she is at the very center of this. But you can't take it out on her. She innocent in this. It's not fair to Beth, and it's not fair to you either. It's okay to be mad, but don't ever let that anger take control of you, 'cause it will hurt you more than anyone else." Spencer said before dropping to his knees, and pulling the upset child into his arms.

"I understand Papa, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm… I'm just so mad." He whimpered, ducking his head into the crook of Spencer's shoulder.

"I know Jack, I do. But it's not her fault, and we can't blame her for the choices of others. How they act it on them, and no one else." He said picking the boy up. " Come on, let's go back to the party, so we can play for a bit with Henry before I have to leave." Spencer made his way to the door, having stopped caring for his argument with Aaron the second he had seen Jack in the room with them.

"Never mind on our deal Papa. You and Sci are better off without him knowing." Aaron heard Jack say as the door swung shut behind them, and he wondered what he meant.

It took Aaron awhile to make his way back outside, by this point in time Jack, Henry and Spencer, had gotten the majority of the team into an intense game of tag. It appeared Morgan was it.

He was surprised, he hadn't realized how close Jack and Spencer had gotten. But he could see it now as he watched them run from Morgan, dodging each of his attempts to tag them. Until Spencer tripped and took Jack down with him. They both came up laughing it off.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about Jack calling Spencer Papa, and he wondered how he had missed the name change. Now thinking back on it, Aaron had a vague memory of Jack asking if he could the night of his first date with Beth. But he had been running late and hadn't thought much on what he was being asked. He knew he couldn't ask Jack to stop, especially not after seeing how close the two had become.

It wasn't long before Aaron was watching Spencer making his goodbyes, and giving promises to call when his plane landed in Burbank. Then he was gone, having barely said a word to him since the fight.

"You know, when I started poking you about Beth, I was hoping you would get you head out of the hole you seem to have it stuck in, and tell us about you and Spencer. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to start sleeping with her." Rossi said taking a sip of his drink.

"What are you talking about Dave. There's nothing going on between me and Reid." Aaron denied, though he knew Rossi wouldn't believe him, but hoping he would let it go.

"Maybe not now, but there was definitely something there, when Beth first entered the picture. And you should be careful, your decisions about Spencer don't just affect you, this could mess with the whole team. More importantly it affects Jack. He's not going to let anyone replace Spencer in his life, and Spencer won't abandon him. He knows how that feel, and he would never make a child feel like he was abandoning him, especially Jack. He loves that boy to much to let him feel that way, and it's obvious that Jack loves him too. He's not going to let himself be separated from Spencer, if he can help it." Aaron should have known that Dave wouldn't let it go. He enjoyed having his nose into others people's business far too much to do so, no matter how much he claimed otherwise.

Aaron glared at the Italian man, ready to tell him to butt out of it. But before he could, a tired Jack came stumbling over and climbed onto his lap. Knowing that shouldn't be had in front of Jack, especially when Beth was making her way over, Aaron stopped himself from continuing.

"I think we should probably head out. He looks exhausted." Beth said as she got closer to the group.

"Yeah I think we should. He'll be out soon." Aaron said, standing up with Jack in his arms.

They said a quick goodbye to Rossi, and the rest of the team. Than made their way out to the car. After they were all buckled in, Aaron began the trek home. It wasn't long before Jack soft snores filled the silence.

"How long?" Beth whispered the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked, though he was quite sure he knew.

"You know what I mean Aaron. How long have you been in love with him? How long were you two together. Or even how long ago was the break up?" Beth said trying to keep her cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Your relationship with Dr. Reid. I may not be a profiler Aaron, but I'm not stupid, and I don't appreciate being treated like I am. I saw how you looked at each other when you thought no one was looking, and how upset you looked when we were talking about his Bonded. But what really confirmed it, was Jack. They acted too close for just knowing each other through your work. So tell me the truth Aaron." She said.

He sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this without some explanation. "Spencer and I got together shortly after my divorce. We were together for four years." He said hoping it would be enough to stop the conversation.

" So the breakup was recent than?"

"Yes."

"What happened? It's obvious, part of you still loves him, so why'd you guys break up?" She questioned.

"We wanted different things." Aaron sighed, wanting this conversation to end, before she pieced together her part in the breakup.

"Like what Aaron? From what I know, your lives seem to be going in the same direction." She said, surprised he would use that excuse for their breakup.

"I wasn't ready to tell the team."

"You weren't ready to tell your team," Beth said in disbelief. "Your team of profilers, that from the money I saw handed over to Jessica tonight, already knew. That team?"

Aaron start to say something as he pulled up to Beth's apartment, but stopped when he heard Jack grumbling in the backseat.

"We'll finish this conversation later Aaron. Get your son home and in bed." She said climbing out of the car.

* * *

Spencer sent out a quick text, letting everyone know he had landed safely in Burbank. It was about seven o'clock in the morning back home, but he knew Garcia would start to worry if he didn't let her know as soon as he landed. He even sent the text to Hotch, knowing Jack would ask as soon as he got up.

Grabbing his messenger bag, he made his way off the crowded plane, and headed right to the pick up area. He wasn't surprised to see Ellie and Devon with Chuck, he knew them well enough to know that they would all come pick him up, even though they wouldn't be going out for breakfast for another two hours at the earliest.

He barely was able to stop himself from falling, as Ellie squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"Ellie I missed you too, but I need to breathe." He gasp out jokingly. She released him quickly, only to slap him lightly on the arm when she realized he was teasing her. "Hey Chuck, Awesome, it's good to see you guys. How have you been?"

"Hay Spence, it's good to see you too. Things have been-" Chuck began.

"Awesome!" Devon cut in.

"Yeah things have been awesome. How was your flight?" Chuck asked.

"It was good, long but good. I'm just glad to finally be here. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you guys." He said as they made their way out of the airport and to the car.

The ride back to the Echo Park apartment complex didn't take very long, and they were soon pulling into their parking spot.

Ellie and Devon said a quick goodbye, and promised to meet with them in a couple of hours for breakfast, before heading to their apartment. Which for some reason, though the four had yet to figure out why, everyone seemed to think they shared with Chuck.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, or are we saving that conversation for breakfast?" Chuck asked as he opened the door to his apartment.

Spencer sighed, knowing it was better to have this conversation without Ellie, just so he could get through it without her going all Mama bear on him. Though he knew he would be telling her later at breakfast.

"I told you I had been seeing someone, right?" He began.

"Yeah, Aaron right? That guy you've been with for four years now." Said Chuck, as he made his way into the kitchen, to pour them some coffee.

"There are a couple things I didn't tell you about him." Spencer said, edging around the point of the conversation.

"What is it? It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked, handing Spencer his perfect cup of coffee.

"He's my boss." Spencer blurted out.

"Wait! Aaron as in Aaron Hotchner? That Aaron? You've been dating Aaron for four years, and you thought now was the time to finally tell me he's your boss."

"Yes, and we broke up." He said, knowing if he didn't continue Chuck would wear himself out, listing all the reasons he should have told him sooner.

"You broke up! Why? You seemed so happy."

"He didn't want to tell the team, and then about three and a half months ago he started cheating on me with this girl named Beth. He didn't even try to hide it, hal, he even had me watch Jack the first time they went out. I should have realized this would happen. I've never felt so stupid before."

"Don't you dare Spence. He is the one in the wrong here. So don't you dare take this out on you self." Chuck said seeing where Spencer's mind was going with this.

"But-"

Chuck cut him off. "No. You wouldn't let me blame myself for what happened with Jill and Bryce. So I'm not letting you blame yourself. Do you understand me?" Spencer nodded his head.

"You know, that's not even the worst part."

"Then what is. You can tell me, after all I am your very own personal baggage carrier." Chuck joked, getting a small chuckle from Spencer.

Spencer sighed. "I went to the doctors a couple of weeks ago. I had been throwing up for awhile, and I couldn't figure out why, so I went in for a check up. They did a couple of test and I got the results yesterday."

"What did they say. Is it bad?"

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know!"

"Well what is it?" Chuck asked concerned as to what would freak Spencer out so badly.

"It said I'm pregnant." Spencer whispered softly, ducking his head.

"It said what?"

"Pregnant. It said I'm pregnant."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Ps. I still make no promises to update.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Criminal Minds or Chuck, and while that's okay. I would be much happier if I own Matthew Gray Gubler and Zachary Levi.

* * *

"What how? How is that possible Spence?" Chuck asked starting to freak out internally.

"It turns out I'm a rare form of hermaphrodite. I'm male but I have a womb and eggs. Most like me don't ever find out, and the few that have wasn't because they were pregnant. Though my Doctor did say that there had two other cases like me that had gotten pregnant. But they knew before they found out they were pregnant. What do I do Chuck?" Spencer asked, showing of the beginnings of a panic attack.

Chuck quickly moved to his side, knowing that stress wasn't good for the baby or Spencer. "Spence, Spence, you need to calm down," He said pulling him into his arms, and running his fingers up and down Spencer's spine. "It's okay, I've got you. I'm here, you're safe. We're in this together, no matter what. If you want to have this baby, want to keep this baby, then we'll do whatever it takes to make it so. If we need to I'll come claim your spare room, 'cause I'm not letting you do this alone. But I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that? Can you just breathe for me?" It took Chuck awhile to get Spencer to fully calm down, by then Chuck had maneuvered them from the kitchen to the couch in the livingroom.

"About what you said about coming to stay with me, I don't think that will be possible. I won't have an apartment at the end of the month." Spencer said softly.

"You bought a house? Won't that make it easier for me to come stay?"

"Not exactly. I… Well you see a couple of weeks before Beth, Aaron and I were planning on me moving in with him and Jack. So I told my apartment manager, that I wouldn't be renewing my lease. I thought that this meant that Aaron was ready to tell the team about us, but when I brought up having them over for dinner to do so, he freaked out, told me no and stormed off. When he got back, he explained to me that he figured we would just tell people that I wasn't able to renew my lease and he offered me his spare room while I looked for a new place. He said that after awhile we'd say that since Jack liked having me there, we decided I would move in permanently. Then a week and a half later Beth happened, and shortly after that we broke up." He explained. "And that funny thing is he was right. I wasn't able to renew my lease, and now, come the end of the month, I'm homeless." He laughed humorlessly.

"Wow Spence, you don't do things half way do you? But I think that's one problem I can solve." Chuck said taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, but before he could explain, there was a knock on the door, and Ellie and Devon entered.

"Hey guys! Ready for breakfast?" Ellie exclaimed as she entered, a happy smile on her face, only for it to drop as she caught sight of Spencer. She began to ask what was wrong, but stopped as her eyes meet Chuck's, that told her Spencer would tell her when he was ready to.

"Yeah we were just waiting for you two." Chuck claimed.

"Great!" She began before turning her attention towards Spencer. "Devon and I found this quaint little, hole in the wall, coffee shop a few weeks ago that reminded me of you Spencer. So I thought it would be the perfect place for breakfast today. as soon as you mention doing breakfast, I went to their website to see what time they opened."

"It's totally awesome!" Devon chimed in.

"That sounds wonderful, Ellie! You know how much I love my coffee. I can't wait to try it." Spencer said as he stood up, pulling Chuck with him.

They quickly made their way to their car, and before long were pulling up to the Roasted Reader book and coffee shop.

As soon as he entered, Spencer knew that this would be one of his favorite coffee shops. It gave off a homey, welcoming feeling, and Immediately put Spencer at ease. All but the wall behind the counter, had built in book shelves. On one side set a living room like area, with plenty of couches and comfy looking chairs for big groups. The other side held more book shelves used to create more private sitting areas that could seat up to seven people. Though the shelves were open on both sides, so you could see if the table was taken, it still gave a more private feel to it then the open sitting area.

Spencer loved it, and knew he could easily spend his whole vacation, making his way through all the books and drinking coffee. He planned to start his search of DC as soon as he got back. Then a better idea hit him, so he wiped out his phone, stepped back out then took a picture of their sign, and another when he stepped back in. He quickly sent both to Garcia along with a message asking her if she would check to see if there were any similar in the DC area.

"You know Ellie, you probably should have waited til my last day here to show me this place. I'm not sure you guys will be able to get me to leave, now that I've seen the place." Spencer said as they perused the menu behind the counter.

He watched as Chuck and Devon made their orders, and Ellie stepped up to order. Spencer knew she would pick something for him as she liked to make him try new drinks with her, he was fine to let her do so, until he remembered that he was pregnant and shouldn't be drinking coffee. Stepping up beside her, Spencer did a quick scan of the menu, deciding he would allow himself a peppermint cocoa, and told Ellie that's what he wanted before paying for their orders.

It wasn't long before their order was out, and they had seated themselves at one of the book surrounded tables, talking about mundane things. About half an hour into breakfast, Spencer began telling Ellie and Awesome what he had told Chuck back at the apartment. It was a lot easier to tell the second time around, knowing Chuck had his back put Spencer at ease, and when he had finished, Chuck took over the conversation.

"About that solution, I mentioned earlier," He began talking mostly to Spencer. "I've already been told Ellie and Awesome here, but I've been feeling the need to expand Cosmic Systems. I found a place in DC that I think would be perfect to house the new branch, and have been looking into housing, 'cause I'll be staying there for at least the next six months. There is one house that I really like and it's big enough for us four and your whole team, including their families. I was actually just in DC last week to sign both of the leases. What do you say, want to be housemates?" Chuck ended his speech, and grabbed his phone to pull up pictures.

Spencer stared at him in disbelief, then began to cry. "You mean you came to DC and didn't visit me! How could you Chuck? I thought I meant more to you then that." He sobbed, not sure why he chose to focus on that.

"Woah Spence! What's wrong! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" Chuck said in a panic, having never seen Spencer emotions flip so quickly.

"Oh stop panicking Chuck," Ellie laughed. "It's just pregnancy hormones. They're throwing his emotions out of whack. Just give him a moment and he'll calm down." She explained, reaching over to run a hand down Spencer's back.

Spencer wiped away tears as he finally got himself to stop crying. "How do you always seem to have a solution for my problems, before I even have them. Thank you Chuck, I would be more then happy to share a home with you. You know that." He said, pulling himself together.

* * *

Aaron jerked awake early in the morning, he lied there making no movements, trying to calm his breath. With a quick glance at his alarm clock, he saw he had only slept for two hours. He sighed and set up, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. He had been having a hard time sleeping for months now, and it had only gotten worse after the wedding.

He got out of bed and began his trek to his home office, stopping briefly to peek in on his sleeping son. Who was sprawled out across his bed. His blankets having been kicked to the end of the bed, reviled he was wearing only the old Cal-Tech T-shirt he had taken from Spencer and a pair of boxers. He sighed sadly at the sight, and was on his way.

What seemed like seconds later, but Aaron knew it had been hours, he heard Jack up and about. With a glance at his phone, he saw it was 7:31, and Jack's morning text from Spencer had arrived while he had been working. He didn't bother opening the message, just got up to go make breakfast.

He hadn't been in the kitchen long, when Jack made his way in.

"Has my text from Papa arrived yet?" The boy asked. Aaron passed him the phone. He was surprised Spencer kept sending them this early, especially since it wasn't even five o'clock his time.

Quickly he finished making breakfast, and they began to eat. Aaron tried to get Jack to talk about his plans for after school, but as Jack had all but quit acknowledging him since the wedding, he received short answers, that left him unable to continue the conversation.

It wasn't long before they had finished getting ready for their day, and made their way out of the house. The ride to Jack's school was short, and as soon as Aaron pulled up to the drop off, Jack shot out of the car, not bothering to say goodbye.

Aaron spend the rest of his morning running errands, and as he arrived home he was trying to decide what to do for lunch. He had barely gotten into his kitchen when there was a knock on his door. He sighed and made his way to get the door. To his surprise Beth stood on the other side.

"I thought we could do lunch." She said holding up a bag of Chinese food. "I brought a bit of everything, I wasn't sure what Spencer would have got you."

"Sweet and sour dumplings, they're my favorite." He responded before his brain could tell his mouth not to. "Though any of my team would have done the same." He added quickly, before stepping back to let her in. "Why don't we eat this in the living room." Aaron said hoping to put off the conversation, he knew was coming.

They eat quietly, with few comments made about the food, and what they had been up to since they had last seen each other. It was awkward, as they both knew the reason Beth was there was to talk about his relationship with Spencer. A topic Aaron wasn't sure he was ready to breach, but was quite sure she wouldn't be leaving until he had told her everything. Then he was sure she would leave for good, the same way Spencer had.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I still won't make promises to update, though I been doing pretty good at it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Criminal Minds or Chuck.

* * *

"I think it's time we finished that conversation Aaron." Beth finally said as Aaron set back down after cleaning up. He sighed but nodded his head in acknowledgement. "What happened between you and Dr. Reid? What was the real reason for your breakup. I know there was more to it then you told me the other night."

"I hurt him." He said sadly.

"Physically?" She asked.

"Emotionally."

"How?"

Aaron sighed once more. "In a lot of ways. I think I might have broke him. He has been through so much, and I just dragged him through more."

"What do you mean Aaron? What has he been through?"

"I can't tell you it's not my place. I would never betray Spencer like that." Aaron said giving her a sharp look.

"From what I think happened between the two of you, I think you already have." Beth said with a knowing look.

"No, I've made a lot of mistakes, but they would be nothing if I told you what he's been through, especially as he has no trust in you. Morgen told me just a bit before I knew, and Spencer got back at him big time for it. We still haven't figured out how he managed to pull off what he did." He said, to focus on Spencer to realize what her look meant.

"It couldn't be that bad, I mean he forgave him didn't he? He'd forgive you too."

"The only reason Spencer forgave Morgen was because he had done it because he was worried for Spencer. Otherwise I don't think Spencer ever would have."

"Alright, you don't have to tell me what Dr. Reid has been through. But you do have to tell me why you agreed to go out with me while you were still with him." She responded.

"What! I…"

"Aaron." She said softly cutting him off. "I heard you guys at the wedding. I had gone inside to use the bathroom, and heard you two as I pass the study. Spencer had been willing to make it work before me, and that left me wondering, what could have scared you enough to chase him away."

"I don't know what you mean. I didn't try to chase him away, he left on his own."

"I don't believe Dr. Reid would have left, if it was up to him. I think he would have stayed just to show you he wouldn't let you push him away, but that leaves me wondering what would have made him leave, it definitely wasn't the pain you were putting him through, he's stronger than that, even I could see that. So what was it?" She questioned.

"Jack. Jack asked him to leave, and I'm sure he had to ask more than once. Spencer wouldn't have left if Jack had asked for Spencer's own sake. Jack would have had to use himself to get Spencer to leave."

"So what you're saying, is Spencer wouldn't leave you for his own good, but when Jack asked him to because it hurt him to see Spencer hurt. That is got Spencer to leave, like you wanted him to. You used Jack to get Spencer to leave, why?"

"What! No I…"

"Aaron, I know you. You're smart enough to know what would get Spencer to leave you. But I need to know why. Why did you push Spencer away?" Beth said taking one of his hands in her's.

"I… About a year age, we got into a fight about telling the team. We didn't get the chance to work it out, because we were called onto a case. It ended pretty bad. Spencer ended up getting shot, and it was my fault. I was mad at him and because of it I made a bad call. He was rushed to the hospital, and we weren't sure he was going to make it. I promised myself right there, that if he did, then I would tell the team at the next team dinner. But the night we got home, I had a terrible nightmare. I watched Spencer die over and over again, all because I kept making the wrong calls, and they all blamed me. I woke up the next morning knowing that I'd get him killed. I've tried breaking up with him, but each time I went to, I couldn't do it. So I got him to leave me. It's the only way I could stop myself from getting him killed." Aaron explained distressed.

"Aaron, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You had no way of knowing what would happen. I-" He cut her off.

"But it was my fault. If I hadn't told everyone that Spencer would be that only one likely to be able to talk them down, then he never would have been shot."

"No it wasn't. Tell me Aaron did any of your team try to talk you out of that call? Did they tell you it was a bad idea?"

"No."

"Do you know what that tells me Aaron? That tells me that if any of them had been in your position, then they would have made the same call. Your team trusts you to get them through a case, Dr. Reid trusted you in every way, in some way I think he still does. But you Aaron, you don't trust yourself, and if you want a successful relationship with anyone you need to learn to."

"But-"

She cut him off. "No. You told me what happened to Haley, so I understand where the fear is coming from, but Dr. Reid, no Spencer would have understood too. If you had give him the chance to, he would have helped you put an end to them. You made a decision on your guy's relationship with out him, and because of that you hurt those closest to you."

Beth watched him as he thought over what she had said. Seeing he needed to be alone, she got up and made her way to the door, only to stop at the edge of the door.

"Aaron," She began softly. "While I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in a relationship until you sort things out, I want you to know that if you need a friend, you can call me. I'd like us to still be friends." She finished.

Aaron was still sitting on the couch, going over his conversation with Beth, when Jack and Jessica came in with the makings of dinner.

"Why don't you go play in your room for a bit." She told Jack, seeing Aaron in the living room. "Give your dad and I a chance to talk."

"Actually Aunt Jess, can I borrow your phone to call Papa? I miss him and want to hear his voice. I'll even call him in my room, so you and dad can talk. Pleeease." Jack begged.

Jessica smiled at her nephew, and handed him her phone. He gave her a big hug, before dashing off to his room. "I'll call you when dinner's ready." She called after him, then turned to Aaron. "You want to tell me why you look so lost?" She asked him.

"Beth and I broke up." He said simply.

"I see, and how do you feel about that?" She asked as she made her way into kitchen, to start on dinner.

"To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about it. But I just remembered something interesting she told me after the wedding."

"Really what?"

"She said she saw the team give you the money for winning a bet. Want to tell me what the bet was on?" He replied following her into the kitchen.

She gave a soft chuckle. "It was about when you would crack, and tell the team about you and Spence. They all could tell Spence was trying to get you to. I found out about it about eight months ago, by then Penelope and Will were already out."

"How long has this bet been going?"

"Just over a year, that's when they all realized the others knew. I only found out about the bet because Spence overheard them talking about it once. In fact it was Spencer's bet I placed, I still need to give him, his winnings. I didn't get the chance before he left the made a good three hundred bucks from it." She answered, not thinking about what she had said.

"Really? Then what did he have you bet?" Aaron asked, realizing she hadn't noticed her own slip, and hoping she would tell him before she did.

"That you guys would break up before you would be willing to talk to anyone on the team about your relationship. Also that you would be the one to chose to break up even if you never out right said it, and Spencer was the one to finally say it. I was really surprised he made that bet, even more so when he won. I would have thought you were more invested in the relationship, guess that just shows how well Spencer knows you."

"He really bet that?" He said in disbelief, surprised that Spencer had been able to call how their relationship would end eight months in advance.

"Yeah." She said as she started making chicken alfredo for dinner. "I could tell he really hoped he was wrong, when he asked me to make the bet. I tried to tell he it would never happen, and he told me why he thought it would. Said you had started to pull away after he got shot on that case, and he had been sure you had attempted to break up with him yourself a couple of time, but you never actually did. Poor thing was heartbroken the second he realized Jack had been hurt seeing him hurt. I just wish he'd been wrong 'about the bet." Jess explained as she moved about the kitchen, finishing up dinner. She knew how much it would hurt him to hear, but he needed to hear it.

That night's dinner was quieter than normal, Aaron spent it, and well into the following morning thinking over the conversations he had, had. He wondered why Spencer had stayed with him all those months, when he had known how it was going to end. It was just before he finally fell asleep, that Aaron realize that the hope that it wouldn't end that way, was why Spencer had stayed. Spencer had hoped that ending would somehow become impossible, that hope was what kept Spencer going. He also realized that, had Spencer lost that hope before they ended, his most frequent dream, would have all but come true. The only difference was he wouldn't have been the one holding the needle, but it still would have been his fault.

* * *

Spencer laughed as he watched two of his best friends argue over what they should do while Ellie was at work. Devon thought they should go to the beach to go surfing, while Chuck wanted to go to the arcade. They both had fairly good reasons as to why their idea was the best, but Spencer was sure that they would both agree with him when he finally decided to mention take out and a Doctor Who marathon, as that was always something they all agreed on. Spencer and Chuck had both been pleasantly surprised when they found out the Captain Awesome was a Whovian as well. They found it hilarious, as Devon claimed his reason for liking it was that he found all the running awesome.

To be honest, these last two and a half days had been some of the happiest Spencer had had in a long time. After the wedding Saturday night, he hadn't been sure the trip would cheer him up, but as always his true family had him smiling in seconds.

Sure he thought of his team as family, but they had never been able to see through Spencer's walls, not the way Chuck, Ellie and Devon could. His team still had trouble telling if his 'I'm fine' was true, but Ellie had seen through that the first time he had tried to use it on her, seconds after meeting her. She had been able to tell that an 'I'm fine' from Spencer meant I don't want to burden you with my problems, so I won't say anything. She knew that if he said those words then she needed to push, because he really needed someone, though he would never say it.

"Spence? You there?" Chuck said calling Spencer from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry what were you saying?" He asked.

"We wanted to know which idea you thought was better." Chuck told him.

"Actually neither. As I'm sure we'll be gaming it out with Morgan tomorrow, I'm not spending two night in an arcade. While as awesome as the surf is today, I'm pregnant, and I barely trusted myself on a surfboard when I wasn't. I'm not going to risk it. So why don't we have a Doctor Who marathon and we'll get some pizza. That sound like a plan?" He asked the two, who were quick to agree.

They had finished their pizza and were about to start their fourth episode, when Devon ask to talk to them.

"Spencer I'm really glad you came to visit." He began. "I wouldn't feel right asking this without both of you here. I know how much Ellie loves both of you, and I knew it wouldn't be right without your answer as well." He paused briefly. "Chuck, Spencer, as the men in Ellie's life, can I have your blessing to ask Ellie to marry me?" Devon asked looking them both in the eyes.

Chuck immediately told him yes, but Spencer was frozen in shock. He had known that Devon would someday ask Chuck for his blessing, but he had never thought he would be ask for his as well.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I… I'm sorry. I mean, I knew Chuck and Ellie thought of me as family, and I figured you did kind of did too. But I never thought you would ask me if you could marry Ellie." He explained as Devon reached over to comfort him. "I… Of course you have my blessing. I wouldn't trust anyone else to make her as happy as do."

* * *

Wednesday Spencer and Ellie had Sun rise yoga, which he still pretended to hate though they both knew he love going to it with her. It was their bonding time and made him feel close to her, and while she use to force him to go to improve his balance. He still had the nasty habit of tripping on nothing. But that didn't matter, this had become their thing, and he love every second of it.

The rest of his day was spent gaming with Chuck and Morgan in the game room at Ellie and Devon's apartment. they were still at it that evening when Ellie and Awesome got home for dinner.

Ellie burst into the room happily announcing their engagement and showing off the ring Devon had shown him and Chuck the night before. They each gave their congratulations, then Morgan sulked off in anguish.

* * *

Thanks for reading, as always I make no promises to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry it took so long. I've been having writer's block. thanks for the wait.

As always I don't own Criminal Minds or Chuck.

* * *

All too soon, Spencer's last day of vacation arrived. He spent thursday at the Buymore, as Chuck still enjoyed running the nerd herd, though he had no need for it. But Chuck liked the time he spent there, and thought of the Buymoreians, or as Ellie and Spencer secretly call them, the Buymorons as some of his best friends. Chuck felt it was his place to help keep the Burbank Buymore going, and help he did.

As it happened that thursday they ended up helping a dad who had made a mess of recording his daughter's ballet recital. Which resulted in Chuck going home with the number of a pretty blonde, who had seen him cheer the young girl up. While Spencer was happy for him, he felt that there was something off about her. Though he wasn't quite sure what.

Spencer knew Chuck had thought she was attractive, but he also knew Chuck wouldn't call her. Especially since he had been reminded of Jill, when he received an email from Bryce the night before. Spencer knew it still hurt Chuck to be reminded of his time at Stanford, with the two.

Friday was spent at CS headquarters, except for the short time it had taken them to drop off Chuck's fried gaming computer at the Buymore. While they were there Chuck ended up with a date for saturday night with the pretty blonde from thursday, who was named Sarah.

After that they had gone to CS, where they work on the game they called _Criminal Minds_. Chuck had thought it would be interesting to make a game based off of Spencer's work with the BAU, though he had no intention of releasing it to the public.

Spencer figured that after they had finished the game, they could send a copy in to Quantico to help train profilers. They had put enough work into making it as close to the process, Spencer and the team used on their cases. Though the game itself was something they had started to help Spencer deal with all the horrible things he saw on cases, he believed that it would be helpful for future profilers.

It was only due to how sacred and fragile a bond was viewed to the world, that Spencer was able to tell Chuck more than the bare minimum. No government could force one side of a bond to hide anything from the other, and Chuck as his bonded had legal access to any and all of the cases that Spencer was involved in.

But now it was noon saturday, and Spencer's flight was set to leave at three thirty that afternoon. They were just about to finished lunch when Spencer's phone rang. He grabbed, and with a quick glance at the caller ID, he answered it.

"Hello." Spencer said unsurely.

"Reid, have you left Burbank yet?" Was the caller's reply.

"No, my flight doesn't leave until after three. Why, what's up Hotch?" He questioned, getting curious looks from the other three at the table with him.

"Good, you're not getting on that flight, we've got a case."

"Alright, where do I need to go. I'll get the next flight out, and meet you guys there."

"Actually, we're set to arrive in Burbank around two. You just need to meet us at the station." Hotch replied.

"Yeah I'll head there as soon as I finish eating. Do you want me to make sure there is food for the team to eat when you get here, or are we hitting the ground running?" Spencer asked.

"We'll be hitting the ground running, but Garcia is with us, so she would probably appreciate something to eat. The rest of us will get something when we get the chance. Also she has already sent the case files to your tablet."

"Alright, I'll see you guy at the station." He said about to hung up, than thought for a second. "Also let Garcia know I've got rooms covered. She doesn't need to book any for the team." Neither one bothering to say good bye as they ended the call.

He quickly finished his lunch, as he reviewed the files on the case. Three victims in as many days, all beaten, bound and strangled. Each one had a word or words burned into their chest, and all three had been male.

It wasn't long before Spencer was stepping into the Burbank police station.

"Dr. Reid, am I glad to see you! I guess it was your team they sent to us." Chief Davis said, seeing the kid that had helped solve some of their hardest cases over the years.

"It's good to see you too Chief Davis, I just wish it wasn't under the circumstance it is. However my team and I will do our best to bring this case to a quick end."

"That's good to know. Now where is the rest of this team of your's. I think it's high time we've met." He said looking around.

"Oh um, they won't be here til around two. I was already in town visiting Chuck when we got the case." Spencer explained as Chief Davis lead him back to conference room three, which had been set up for the team to work in.

Spencer quickly got to work on the geological profile, hoping the it would reveal something about their Unsub. He was still hard at work, having stopped only briefly to make a food run, when Hotch and Garcia arrived at the precinct.

"Boy genius!" Came Garcia's cheery voice as she spotted him from the doorway. "I've missed you so much! What have you been up to? How was your week? Will I get to meet your Bonded?" She said looking at him expectantly, as she tugged her computer equipment into the room.

"Garcia!" Hotch called, before Spencer had any chance to respond. "We are here on a case, you can get your answers after we've have finished up for the night."

"Of course Boss. I'll get right to work." She said, beginning to set up her computer at the end of the conference table.

"Here." Spencer said as he handed her a sandwich, he had pulled from the cooler that set by where he had been working. "It's from Lou's. She's got the best subs in Burbank. There's one in there for you too Hotch. I've also let the others know, they have one too. But if they couldn't wait, than they could eat it later, or I would. I love these things."

"Aww, I was kind of hoping you would have picked me up something from that coffee shop you sent me photos of, 187." Garcia pouted as she began to unwrap her sandwich.

Reid tried to stop it, but even knowing that she was faking the sadness, couldn't keep the tears for coming. "I'm sorry! I should have realized you'd want something from Roasted Reader!" He exclaimed, his hormones over taking him completely.

"Oh no! Reid, hun, this is perfect! I'm sorry! I was just teasing you, I didn't mean to upset you." Garcia said as she and Hotch moved quickly to his side.

"I'm so stupid!" Reid continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "I just thought you would really like Lou's food. But that was stupid of me to make that assumption. Oh why do I keep making such stupid assumptions." He said through quiet subs.

"No! No Spence, that sandwich is just what I need right now. And I know it is going to be simple delicious, because you, my sweet baby boy, know me far to well to pick out something I wouldn't like." She said trying to calm him down, but he didn't seem to hear her. Unsure, she looked at Hotch hoping he might be able to calm him, but he seemed as clueless as her. However, before either could think of how to calm him, Spencer's started playing "I love technology" and with it, Spencer's mood did a complete 180 as he pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello." He greeted cheerfully as it reached his ear.

"Hey Spence." They heard the voice on the other end greet hesitantly.

"What's wrong! You never call me while I'm on a case?"

"Well, you see I kind of, maybe need a teeny, tiny, itty bitty faver."

"If you're calling when you know I'm work, I doubt it's that small of a faver." Spencer said with a chuckle.

"Right," The voice sighed. "Morgen let it slip to Ellie that I have a date tonight, and I need you to help get her off my case. You're the only one she'll listen to. Please, she's already got Deven on her side."

"No!"

"Oh come on, I really need you to do this for me."

"Nope! No way, Chuck I'm not doing it. Last time I helped it didn't turn out well for me, and I was in DC. Imagine what she'll do to me, now that she doesn't have to fly across the country to get to me. You're on your own for this one. Bye." Spencer said, not letting Chuck reply before he hung up.

"Reid, honey?" Garica started softly. "Are you alright?"

"What?" He turned to face her. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure, Baby boy?"

"I'm perfectly fine, It's nothing you need to worry yourselves about." He said dismissively, as he made his way back to where he had been working.

"But-"

"But what, Garcia. I said I'm fine, so I'm fine. I said it's nothing for you to worry about, So don't worry about it. I've got it handled, and there is nothing you can do to help. Leave. It. Alone." Reid's voice was hard, and left no room for argument. "Now I'm going to talk to some of the officers on the case. I don't want anymore said on the matter." He said, and left the room.

"Do you know what's gotten into Pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he, Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi entered the door, Hotch and Garcia were still staring at. "We passed him in the hall, and he didn't so much as acknowledge us."

Garcia and Hotch shared a look, unsure of what to tell them.

"I don't know, but I will find out. For now let get back to work." Hotch declared after a moment.

The rest of the team looked at each other uncertainly, wondering whether Hotch was the best choice to deal with Reid at the moment. But they didn't say anything against it.

"Alright," Morgan began. "Reid sent me a message earlier, said he had food. I'm starved. Got any idea where it is?"

Reid returned a while later, to find the rest of the team hard at work going over the victimology.

"Hey Pretty boy! You find anything?" Morgan called when he caught sight of him at his maps.

"Not really no. These dump sites are different, I've found no patterns. This first victim," Reid began as he pointed to the picture of a muscular blonde haired male. "David White, he was found of an Wicker Hospital on the up east side of town." He pointed to the next picture of a curly brown haired male. "Christopher Blake was found on the southeast side of town, in front of an electronic store. Finally," he said pointing the picture of a lanky, dirty blonde haired male. "Stephen Roads was discovered on the steps of the Burbank central library, which is almost dead center between the two. But this Unsub isn't following anything. What about you?"

"Nothing at the dump sites. Rossi and JJ determined that none were taken from their homes. So far they just look like victims of opportunity, even Garcia hasn't found any connections between them."

They were still working the victimology as the clock neared ten that evening. At one point during the day Reid and Hotch had gone to the coroner, hoping for new information. Unfortunately there had been no big discrepancies in the victim's death.

"It's getting late." Hotch declared after a quick glance at the clock. "Let's get some food and turn in for the night. We'll pick this up in the morning."

"That sounds like a plan." Emily said as she stretched in her seat.

"I could eat." Morgan chimed in.

"Count me in." Rossi agreed.

"Food sounds perfect right about now." Came JJ's voice.

"I'll bet Boy Wonder knows the best places to eat."

With a quick glance at his watch, Spencer spoke. "The Bamboo Dragon's still open, we can pick up some sizzling shrimp on our way back to the apartments."

They all agreed and headed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I really appreciate the reviews and encouragements.

Still no promises to update, but will try.

P.S. all mistakes are mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys new chapter, hope you enjoy.

Still wishing I owned Chuck and Criminal Minds, but sadly I don't.

* * *

Spencer sighed softly as he pulled into his usual parking spot in the Echo Park Parking lot and turned off his car.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked as he spotted Spencer climbing slowly from his seat.

"Nothing Derek, I'm just tired. It's been a long day." He muttered softly. "Here, the boys are in apartment 109. And would you mind giving this set to the girls, they're in 107. Chuck and I are in 111 if you need us. Chuck's sister Ellie and her Fancè Devon live in 113, and have the spare key to our place if we don't answer and it's an emergency. I'm going to get my food, and turn in if you guys don't need me for anything else." He said as he turned to face Garcia who was pulling the take out bags from his car.

"Alright Reid, just let me know if you need anything." Derek said as he helped Garcia with the rest of the bags.

"You don't have to worry Derek. I'm going to eat and go to bed, besides I share the apartment with Chuck, and he should be home shortly. He is less likely to let anything happen to me then you are, and we all know how overprotective you are."

"Alright Kid you go get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Derek let everyone else know I've gone to bed, will you?"

"Sure Kid."

Spencer had barely made it to his door, when his phone chimed, alerting him to a new message. He paused for a moment, wondering briefly who would be texting him. Tiredly he fished it from his pocket, and clicked the view message button.

:Dr. S Reid

Beach.

C Towski

It was just one word, but Spencer didn't need anything else to know that Chuck was in some sort of a panic. Now more awake than he had been, he quickly retraced his steps and climbed into his car.

It was a short drive to hidden part of the beach, where Spencer knew Chuck would be, so it wasn't long before Spencer was sitting himself in the sand beside him.

They set in silence for a while before Chuck was ready to speak.

"Most terrifying first date ever." Chuck stated.

"Really? Because I've had some scary first dates. Do you remember that one with…"

"Okay, second most terrifying date ever."

"I don't know." Spencer began teasingly, knowing it would help calm Chuck's internal panic. "Do you think it tops Eric? He was an all out stalker. I'm pretty sure he was planning to kidnap me."

"Oh I don't know. I think having a man you don't know chase you to the top of a building; where your date ends up pointing a gun at you, tops your stalker. That's just the beginning, Sarah then told him she'd kill me, and he shrugged it off, declaring that he would take her out; and leave our bodies there, while he went for pancakes." Chuck explained.

"Okay, that definitely beats my stalker and potential kidnapper."

"Oh that's not all, I found out that Bryce, as in my ex-roommate, who got me kick out of Stanford, He's a spy for the CIA, a dead spy. And that E-mail he sent me Wednesday, it was full of government secrets, and I accidently downloaded them into my brain." He ranted. "It doesn't end there either! You know that address meeting, that General Stanfield is giving. Well because of these secrets, I was able to figure out that it was going to be bombed. Not only that, but I stopped said bomb by using Irene Demova's website to overload and fry the hard drive on the computer that was being used to detonate it. Now I'm stuck with NSA agent John Casey and CIA agent Sarah Walker stalking me. I hate Bryce Larkin!" Chuck muttered angrily.

"No you don't, Chuck." Spencer said softly, after a moment of silence.

"I know. Why can't I hate him?" He asked, sighing.

"Same reason I can't hate Aaron."

"We have horrible taste in men."

"Yeah we really do." Spencer chuckled, glancing down at his bondmark, to see the red had overtaken the black, leaving them somewhere between friends and lovers. "Just seven more months before we can get Ellie out of our love lives one way or another."

"Yeah, she's going to hate it." Chuck said with a chuckle. "You know, when we made that deal, I never thought that it might end with the two of us as friends. Our bond had been so close to settling as lovers at the time, and I just didn't feel right asking you to wait for me to finish at Stanford."

"Yeah, I felt the same way, leaving for the Academy. I never believed I could fit with anyone but you, that is until I started dating Aaron; and realized I was in love with him. And by that time you were well past in love with Bryce."

"Gah, I know. I can't believe I dated Jill so long, just because he set us up."

"Why did you even agree to go out with her. I mean. anytime we talked it was either about Bryce or how much Jill got on your nerves. Neither one of us could stand her." Spencer said with a yawn.

"Never mind that, let's get you home, you're exhausted and have to work in the morning. Plus that little one is wearing you out." Chuck said as he stood, and helped Spencer up. "Give me the keys, I'm driving."

"Kay." He muttered softly. "Wait, what happened to the Nerd Herded?"

"Oh, Sarah crashed it when she was trying to get us away from Casey." Chuck responded nonchalantly as if telling him they had stopped for ice cream.

Spencer woke the next morning to voices in the dining room, with a yawn he stretched and climbed from bed. Making his way down the hall, he could hear Garcia firing off question after question, leaving no chance for her victim to answer.

"Morning." He greeted as he entered the room, drawing her and the rest of the team's attention from a wide eyed Chuck and the plates in front of them.

"Good morning, Boy Wonder!" She said cheerfully, as he swept past them to the kitchen.

"There's tea in the kettle, and fresh raspberry muffins in the microwave. And make sure you get some fruit." Chuck called after him.

"You spoil me." Came Spencer's reply.

Moments later, Spencer stepped out, with a steaming cup of tea and a full plate. "What am I going to do without you, while you finish sorting things out for the move? These next couple of weeks are going to be torture!"

"You're moving to DC?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, I've been wanting a change and figured why not live near Spence. We don't get to see each other enough as it is, and I miss spending time with him." Chuck replied.

"Aren't you just the sweetest!" Garcia squealed.

"Are you going to be staying at Spence's, or have you already found a place." Asked JJ hesitantly.

"Actually, my lease is up a couple of days after he gets into town, and unfortunately I won't be able to renew it. So I've been looking for a new place. However, as I have the world's best bondmate, he has somehow provided me with what I needed before I even knew I needed it. Aren't I the luckiest." Spencer said slightly offended, she asked.

"Laying it on a bit thick there, Pretty Boy." Derek said with a chuckle.

"Flattery gets me everywhere. How do you think I got so spoiled." Spencer joked.

"Really, Spence? "Cause I'm pretty sure, it's your ability to take care of everyone but yourself." Chimed in Chuck, sending him a mischievous grin. "I mean Ellie practically adopted you the moment we found you outside the bus station, and that was before we realized we were bonded."

"Oh! I want to hear the story." Garcia exclaimed, excitedly, looking at them expectantly.

Spencer shot Chuck a look, clearly saying he'd rather not. But Chuck just gave him another grin, and moved his eyebrows in the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

With an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Spencer stood up. "Fine, tell it. I'm going to change." He said taking his dishes to sink.

Chuck's eyes followed after him as he made his way into the kitchen and then back out and down the hall. As soon as he had disappeared into his room, Chuck turn to face their guest.

"Right." He said seeing their expectant faces. "When I was fifteen, I use to walk my sister home from her job. Neither one of us had a car, and I didn't like her walking home alone after dark. So one night as we're walking past the bus station, we see Spencer, curled up on the bench. I'm sure you've all realize that Spencer always seem to look at least five years younger than he actually is. Well Ellie, being the mother hen she is, and seeing what appears to a lost ten year old boy, decides she's going to see if she could help. Of course, Spencer wasn't very trusting, so it took us a while to get him to believe that we weren't going to hurt him and only wanted to help. After that he told us that he had gotten on the wrong bus, and had fallen' asleep 'cause he hadn't slept well the night before. He had woken up as the bus was coming to a stop, and rush off thinking it was his. It was only after the bus pulled away that he realized what happened." Chuck went on to explain how they had taken Spencer back to their house for the night, and it was only the next morning over breakfast, that Ellie happened to see both his and Spencer's marks matched.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I still make no promises to update, but I will try.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Readers sorry it took so long. I'm afraid this will probably be my last chapter for quite sometime due to a bad case of writers block and the fact that I have no clue where I am going with this story. If you have any ideas fill free to either send them to me or take your own shot at the story. I'd love to see other Criminal minds and Chuck crossovers.

As all ways I own neither.

* * *

It was shortly after Chuck had finished telling the story, that Spencer returned dressed for the day, and the team headed out.

Upon arriving at the station, they were able to confirm that no new victims had been discovered. While this was a good thing, it gave them little insight on the unsub.

* * *

"I think they're surrogates." Reid said, later in the day, as he went over the victimology and the dumpsites again.

"What brought you to this conclusion?" Rossi asked.

"Well, he has been putting them on display, in places that we have found no connection to them. It makes me think these dumpsites are clues, as to who the true victims are, and I'm pretty sure these victims, are his way of giving his targets a chance to change their ways."

"What do you mean Spence?" JJ asked, their conversation having caught the rest of the team's attention.

"The words he branded into their chests, Thief, False Mate, Cheater, these are some strong accusations, it's how he feels they have wronged him. But as of yet we have for no overlap in their lives and, the victims have no connection to the places they were found. David was found in front of a hospital, though this could be a sign of remorse. However, Christopher was found in front of a high tech computer company, and Stephen was found on the steps of a library." Reid explained. "Also I have a feeling his true targets don't even know they're being singled has the potential to turn from bad to worse if our unsub believes they're still defying him. They probably don't know they've offended him, so they won't know to change any..." Spencer froze, eyes locked on one of the crime scene pictures of Stephen Roads. "They are all marked as no bonds, right?" He asked, His voice shaky.

"Yes, have you found something?" Hotch asked, having heard the change in his voice.

"An.. And the coroner never found a False Mark on Christopher?" He responded as if he hadn't heard Aaron's question.

"That's right, Pretty Boy."

"Than can you tell me why Christopher is labeled a False Mate, when Stephen bares the False Mark." Before anyone had the chance to answer, Penelope jumped from her seat and was grathering him in her arms.

"Spence, Baby Boy, you need to calm down. I need you to take deep breaths for me." She said trying to calm him, almost desperately as his panic seemed to grow. The other watched helplessly, unsure as to how to react, having never seen him like this.

Just then the door to the conference room opened. "Woah, Spencer!" Chuck came in, seeing him in a panic, he dropped the bag in his hand and rushed to Spencer's side. "What happened?" He asked, looking to the team, as he pulled Spencer down to the floor.

"I don't know. He was decausing the case with the rest of the team when I noticed he was starting to have a panic attack!" Garcia explained worriedly.

"Alright, nevermind, I'll figure it out once I've got him calmed down." Chuck said turning his attention solely to Spencer. "Spence," He cupped his face, pulling gently so that he would be looking straight at him. "Open your eyes, Spencer. I need you to see me. Good." He said seeing his eye open, than took one of his hands and placed it firmly on the center of his chest. "Can you feel that? I need you to match my breaths, can you do that?" While Spencer nodded, Chuck could tell he was having a hard time trying to slow his breaths.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" JJ asked.

"If one of you would get him a glass of water, that would be great. Then I need the rest of you to leave. He wouldn't want you seeing him like this."

There was a pause. "Alright." He heard someone reply, then there was a shuffle of feet as they made their way out the door.

He gave a sigh of relief as he heard the click of the door, finally feeling he could talk freely. "Spencer it's really important that you calm down. This much stress is not good on you or baby Sci. If you keep panicking then you could lose him, and I know you don't want to do that. So I need you to take a deep breathe." Chuck watched as Spencer slowly calmed himself down, all the while softly saying encouragements, and comments of how happy he will be when he finally gets to hold his newborn baby in just under seven months. Neither one noticed Garcia until the cup hit the floor, causing Spencer to jump in surprise.

"What, how? I thought… Hotch?" She said, a look of shock on her face.

"Penny, it's not what you think." Spencer said, slowly raising from the floor with Chuck's help. "I would never cheat on Aaron, especially with a woman. I did not cheat on him."

She looked into his eyes, seeing only sincerity. "Alright, I believe you, more importantly I know you and know that you would never cheat. But how am I getting a new nibbling?" She asked excitement seeping into her voice.

"Pen, I'm pregnant and it's Aaron's, but right now we need to focus on the case. In fact I think I might know who are unsub is, so we'll talk about this after. And Chuck, it turns out I was wrong last night."

"Alright, if you're okay then I'll go get the rest of the team, but don't you dare think this conversation is over Boy Wonder. I expect a full explanation once we're done here. And I get dibs on being godmother!" She exclaimed and made a quick exit.

"Are you alright?" asked Chuck, looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm fine."

"Wrong answer, try again. This don't lie to me, 'cause I know you Spence and I can read you quicker then you can read a 20,000 word book, so tell me the truth."

Spencer chuckled weakly. "Okay, no lies. At the moment this case has me frightened, because I think our unsub is Eric Stepsis, and if it's him, than he is targeting us, our family. You, me, Devon, Ellie, we are all in danger, and that scares me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you. You guys are my family an.. And I love you, I need you, losing you could break me." They just stared at each other for a moment, then Chuck surged forwards swept Spencer into his arms.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. If you want me to have A.R.I.S (Stands for A Rather Intelligent System) issue a code Mauve, so that you can work without worrying about us then I will. You just have to tell me what you need me to do." Chuck could feel Spencer crying softly into his shoulder. "We are going to get through this. I promise you Spence, you will not lose any of us, and in less the seven months we will all be there to welcome Sci into the family."

Spencer pulled away, taking a moment to calm himself before he responded. "Yeah, Have A.R,I,S issue a Mauve alert to Ellie and Devon, then get yourself to the Stromhold. I don't think I'll be able to focus on the case unless I know you guys are safe." It was at that moment that the door opened and the team came in.

"You alright Pretty Boy?" Morgen asked, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine" Spencer turn to look at his team.

"Spence?" Said JJ, not quite believing him.

"Really I'm fine."

"Spencer Tristan Reid! What did I say about lying?" Chuck asked, his sturn voice doing nothing to hide his amusement.

"That I shouldn't around you, because you can read me faster than I can read a small book." He responded, sinding Chuck an overly innocent smile.

"Tell them the truth."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Spencer sighed. "Alright. I am anything but fine at the moment. I am pretty sure I know who the unsub is and the people he has killed are surrogates for Chuck, Devon, and myself. I think he might be looking for a surrogate for Ellie. And if it's him then he's not going to stop killing till he gets what he wants, which could very possible be me." He explained quickly, rushing through the words. "Now Chuck, I believe you were about to leave. I...I'll see you soon."

Chuck gave him a soft almost sad smile. "Yeah, I'll see you soon." He promised, and moved to leave when Spencer grabbed his arm. Turning his eyes locked with Spencers.

"I love you." Was all Spencer said before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Love you too." Chuck kissed his forehead, then left.

Aaron watched as the scene played out in front of him, his heart hurt at the loss of Spencer, but more than anything he wanted him to be happy. He just wish he had realized earlier that while the team trusted his leadership, that wouldn't stop them from challenging his decision if any one of them thought it was the wrong call, especially Spencer. He had called him out multiple time in the years that they had worked together, and had stopped him from making quite a few bad calls. He would have stopped him from making a call that could have ended in his death. He had just been blinded by his fears of losing Spencer, that he forgotten that he worked with Reid who wasn't afraid to question his judgement nor call him out when he thought he was making a stupid call. Sure he had never done it in front of the LEO's, but with a single look from Reid, Hotch would know he was in for it the moment they were alone, and Reid would always get him alone as soon as he could.

Now though Aaron was sure he had lost Spencer for good, because there was no way he would ever forgive him. He had used Jack against him, kept pushing when he should have been holding tight, but Spencer had Chuck now. He was with his soul mate again, and he seemed be happier then he had ever been when Spencer was with him. He knew that Reid was all he had left of Spencer, and he was now scared he would lose that side of him too.

"As I was telling you earlier," Spencer said calmly, letting himself pretend this was any other case where he wasn't a target, he turned to face the team. "These victims are surrogates. I was looking at the pictures and noticed a few things, like the fact Stephen was wearing brand new clothe, that didn't match anything he had in his closet at home."

The team looked at each other, unsure if they should let Spencer brush off the fact that he had just had a panic attack, but decided they would question him after the case was solved.

"Does this have something to do with the false marks you were asking about earlier?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, as I was saying Christopher doesn't bare a false mark, but Stephen does, more specifically he bares the false mark that my ex, Eric Stepsis drew and claimed would have been ours if we shared a mark. I now have a restraining order out against him, due to the fact he was stalking me and had tried to attack Chuck. Garcia would you print out pictures of me, Charles Bartowski, and Devon Woodcomb, so the team can compare them with our victims, as well as pull up everything you can find on Stepsis, that would be a great help." He explained as he paced nervously.

"Reid, besides the mark how can you be sure this guy is our unsub?" Hotch asked.

"He fits what little of a profile we have. Male in his late twenties to early thirties, easily blinds in to a crowd. On top of that Garcia will find multiple cases filed against him for things such as stalking and violent outbursts. I know he has lost at least three jobs for anger management issues."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I'll probably move this to the crossover section in a couple of months.


End file.
